mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcripts/My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass
:sounds :chatter :Sunset Shimmer: Starswirled Music Festival, we have arrived! :Applejack: Two days and nights of cool music, hot food, and sleepin' under the stars! :Sunset Shimmer: To Pinkie and me, this festival is about one thing only. :Sunset Shimmer and Pinkie Pie: PostCrush! :Applejack: chuckles We know. Y'all won't stop talkin' about it. :Pinkie Pie: Who, PostCrush? That's only because PostCrush is the craziest, most amazing-est pop duo ever! PostCrush, PostCrush, PostCrush! :beat :Pinkie Pie: Oh. I see your point. :Sunset Shimmer: After they cancelled their last tour to go on "indefinite hiatus", we thought we'd never see them live. :Pinkie Pie: But we thought wrong! Roll call! :Sunset Shimmer: Kiwi Lollipop... :Pinkie Pie: A.K.A. "K-Lo"! :Sunset Shimmer: ...is the cool one. :Pinkie Pie: While Supernova Zap... :Sunset Shimmer: A.K.A. "Su-Z"! :Pinkie Pie: ...is the zany one! Not unlike another certain dynamic duo I know. :Rest of Equestria Girls: laughing :Applejack: All right, less laughin' and more gaffin'. We got an early mornin' tomorrow. :Pinkie Pie: giggles :chirping :Sunset Shimmer: snoring :buzzes, alarm sounds :Sunset Shimmer: Huh? laughs :Twilight Sparkle: giggles :Rainbow Dash: Starswirled day one! Come and get it! :whack! :Sunset Shimmer: Hey! :Rainbow Dash: Oh! Uh, sorry. I'll be more careful from now on. :Sunset Shimmer: Ah. Not gonna let a little thing like intense pain ruin this perfect day! :Applejack: So, I says to Big Mac, "Get your own chicken coop!" :Fluttershy: take, laughs :Applejack: Hey! :Fluttershy: Sorry. That one has animals in it. :Pinkie Pie: What do you call a PostCrush fan with three eyes? Pinkie Pie! :beat :Fluttershy: Um, I don't get it. :Equestria Girls: laughing :splat! :Sunset Shimmer: Whoa! :Twilight Sparkle: Whoa! Are you okay? :Sunset Shimmer: Just a little mud. :Pinkie Pie: Sunset, Sunset! Look! :Sunset Shimmer: Whoa! :Pinkie Pie: So many lines to stand in! This day's already amazing! Let's go! "Cherry Crash" You come to this line often? Any other sweet lines we should hit up? :Rainbow Dash: Hey! :Twilight Sparkle: giggles :Sunset Shimmer: Hmm. That line's moving fast. Huh. They are, too. Can't this thing move any faster?! :Security Guard: Security is an art. It cannot be rushed. :Sunset Shimmer: sighs :Pinkie Pie: Aw, cheer up. Lines fly when you're having fun! :beeping :Pinkie Pie: See you in there, Sunset! :beeping :Sunset Shimmer: Whew. :Applejack: Welp, y'all have fun seein' PostCrush. We'll see ya back at camp tonight. :Sunset Shimmer: Main objective – Get front row for PostCrush. Mission procedure – we cut around the neon garden to the main stage and rush the front during Pon Iver's set. We can camp there until showtime. :Pinkie Pie: Secondary objective – win a tandem bicycle! :zip! :Pinkie Pie: All I have to do is guess how many candies are in the jar. And my sugar senses say... three hundred and five! :buzzer :Pinkie Pie: Awww. :Sunset Shimmer: What about seeing PostCrush together? :Pinkie Pie: Uh, this bike has two seats, Sunset. That's one more than usual! Fine. I'll focus. Oh, look! The neon garden! :zip! :Sunset Shimmer: groans :Pinkie Pie: Whee! giggling :Sunset Shimmer: panting :Pinkie Pie: snorts :Sunset Shimmer: panting The neon garden is a maze?! :Pinkie Pie: giggling :Sunset Shimmer: groans Where is Pinkie Pie?! :Sunset Shimmer: Come on! We're gonna miss the show! :Pinkie Pie: Awww. :Festival Artist: Who wants to be part of an art show? :Pinkie Pie: gasps Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! I do! I do! :splat! :Pinkie Pie: giggles Guess what! I spilled paint, and it looks exactly like Rarity with a pirate mustache! :beat :Pinkie Pie: What? It's washable. :Sunset Shimmer: There. Now, no more getting separated and no more distractions. :Pinkie Pie: You got it, Su— Whoa! :Sunset Shimmer: They are about to go on! We'll have to push to the front row! Come on! :Pinkie Pie: gasps Puffed Pastry's exclusive star-crusted, cinnamon-dipped churros! No! I will not give in! squeals I can't resist! :Sunset Shimmer: This is the worst possible time for churros, Pinkie! W-Whoa! :crash! :Pinkie Pie: laughs Our bad. :creaks :snip! :closes :Announcer: Let me hear three big cheers for two best friends who got back together for one incredible night! PostCruuuuush! :cheers :Rest of Equestria Girls: chattering :Rainbow Dash: There they are! Two peas in the pod! How was it? Rad-tacular? Amaze-magic? :Sunset Shimmer: groans :Applejack: Uh, what's wrong? :Sunset Shimmer: We missed PostCrush. Someone wanted to win a bike, then got us lost in a maze, covered in paint, sidelined by churros, and finally, kicked out! :Applejack: Uhhh... :Pinkie Pie: I'm really sorry. I wish we could do the day all over again. I'd do it different. :Sunset Shimmer: Me, too. I'd do it alone. :music :Sunset Shimmer: whimpers :whoosh! :Sunset Shimmer: snoring :buzzes, alarm sounds :Sunset Shimmer: Huh? groans :Twilight Sparkle: giggles :Rainbow Dash: Starswirled day one! Come and get it! :whack! :Sunset Shimmer: Ow! :Rainbow Dash: Oops! Heh. Sorry. I'll be more careful from now on. :Sunset Shimmer: Starswirled... day one? :Applejack: ..."Get your own chicken coop!" :Fluttershy: take, laughs Sorry. That one has animals in it. :Sunset Shimmer: What? :Twilight Sparkle: giggles :Pinkie Pie: What do you call a PostCrush fan with three eyes? Pinkie Pie! :splat! :Sunset Shimmer: Whoa! :Twilight Sparkle: Whoa! :Pinkie Pie: Sunset, Sunset! Look! So many lines to stand in! This day's already amazing! :zip! :Twilight Sparkle: Are you okay? :Sunset Shimmer: I'm... not sure. :Pinkie Pie: You come to this line often? Any other sweet lines we should hit up? :Sunset Shimmer: What's going on? :Rainbow Dash: You said it, Sunset. Security Guard What's with these long lines, man? :Security Guard: Security is an art. :Security Guard and Sunset Shimmer: It can't be rushed. :Applejack: Welp, y'all have fun seein' PostCrush. We'll see ya back at camp tonight. :Pinkie Pie: What do you want to do first, Sunset? There's so much we can do! Like... win a tandem bicycle?! All I have to do is guess how many candies are in the jar. :Sunset Shimmer: Anyone else having serious deja vu? :Twilight Sparkle: Nope. Just deja V-you. laughs Get it? 'Cause it's just you? With the deja v... :Sunset Shimmer: I don't know how to explain it, but... I did all of this yesterday. :Twilight Sparkle: We were at school yesterday. grunts :Sunset Shimmer: Pinkie Pie? I know where she's headed. :Pinkie Pie: What are we waiting for? :Sunset Shimmer: Pinkie, focus. If you keep running off like this, we'll be late for the concert! :Festival Artist: Who wants to be part of an art show? :Pinkie Pie: Ooh, ooh, ooh! I do! I do! :Sunset Shimmer: No! :splat! :Pinkie Pie: laughs :Sunset Shimmer: growls :Pinkie Pie: Awesome. :Twilight Sparkle: groans If this already happened, couldn't you have warned us about the paint? :Pinkie Pie: laughs :Sunset Shimmer: Pinkie Pie just splattered paint, and it looks exactly like Rarity with a pirate mustache. How's that? :Twilight Sparkle: Well, that would prove it for sure! :door opens :Pinkie Pie: giggles :Twilight Sparkle: Seriously?! :Pinkie Pie: What? It's washable. :Sunset Shimmer: So, what do you think, Twi? Any scientific explanation for this? :Twilight Sparkle: It's possible that yesterday, a snag in the fabric of spacetime could cause a temporal point – i.e., today – to fold in on itself and thereby repeat. Quite facinating, really. :Sunset Shimmer: Time loop! :Pinkie Pie: Time loop! laughs Classic Sunset. :Sunset Shimmer: But why only me? The only time I was alone was on the hill when I wished— :Pinkie Pie: For more wishes? Solid choice. :Sunset Shimmer: This might sound crazy, but... I think Equestrian magic is giving me another chance to see PostCrush. :Twilight Sparkle: Eh. Not that crazy. :Pinkie Pie: Eh. Seen crazier. Wait. Why didn't you see PostCrush? :Sunset Shimmer: Mistakes were made. :Pinkie Pie: Aw, don't beat yourself up. I promise we'll see them together tonight, or so help me, I— sniffs What's that smell? sniffs Could it be? gasps Puffed Pastry's exclusive star-crusted, cinnamon-dipped churros! Now's proooob'ly not the best time to go get one. :Sunset Shimmer: It's not. Let's get moving so nothing goes wrong for PostCrush. :Pinkie Pie: On the other hand, if I get two, then Sunset can have one with me. No! No! I will not give in! whimpers, groans But I can't resist! :zip! :Sunset Shimmer: Okay, this is the worst possible time for churros! Pinkie, stop! :Pinkie Pie: Whoa! :crash! :Sunset Shimmer and Pinkie Pie: groaning :Pinkie Pie: laughs Our bad. :Sunset Shimmer: No, her bad. You saw whose bad it was, right, sir? :opens :closes :Announcer: Let me hear three big cheers for two best friends who got back together for one... under :Pinkie Pie: Maybe you'll get another another chance? :Announcer: ...PostCruuuuush! :cheers :buzzes, alarm sounds :Twilight Sparkle: giggles :Rainbow Dash: Starswirled day one! Come and get it! :whack! :Sunset Shimmer: Thank you! Ow! strained Thank you! :Rainbow Dash: Oops! Heh. Sorry. I'll be more careful from now on. :Applejack: So, I says to Big Mac, "Get your own chicken coop!" :Fluttershy: take, laughs :Pinkie Pie: What do you call a PostCrush fan with three eyes? Pinkie Pie—! :Sunset Shimmer: No time for jokes. I'm gonna head out on my own today. Laters! :Twilight Sparkle: You okay? :Sunset Shimmer: Keep Pinkie Pie busy! Thanks! :Fluttershy: But weren't you supposed to see PostCrush together? :beeping :Pinkie Pie: Sunset! Hey! Wait up! Hey! gasps Win a tandem bike? Sunset! Suuuunseeeet! :Sunset Shimmer: panting :Pinkie Pie: You found me! Oh, okay! Now I'll find you! :Pinkie Pie: I'm having fun with my friend! Whoa! :thud :Pinkie Pie: Sunset! Sunset? Sunset... are you... gasps ...ditching me? whimpers :Sunset Shimmer: sighs Universe, I promise to make the most of this do-over do-over! :ka-chunk! :music :chattering :Announcer: laughs Let me hear three big cheers for two best friends who got back together for one incredible night! It's PostCruuuuush! :cheers :Sunset Shimmer: laughs We did it! PostCrush roll call! Whoa! :Lollipop ::(Yeah) :PostCrush ::Be the true, true, true original ::Dare to be what you are meant to be ::Working hard, that's our thing ::All this way, we're perfect, perfectly true ::True, true original ::True, true original ::True, true original :crash :PostCrush ::We're perfect, perfectly true :Sunset Shimmer: What a perfect day! :Rainbow Dash: Hah. There she is. The lone wolf. howls :Sunset Shimmer: sighs :Applejack: Pinkie Pie's been actin' mighty strange this evening. Any idea what might've happened to her? :Sunset Shimmer: We... lost track of each other. :Pinkie Pie: Me lose track of Sunset? Hah! But she's been right here the whole time! Right, actual Sunset Shimmer? Sunset Shimmer Right, Pinkie Pie! By the way, your roasting technique is flawless! normally Thanks! :beat :Rarity: sarcastically How was the show? :Sunset Shimmer: It was... perfect. :Rarity: scoffs I was being judgmental, darling. What is the point of throwing shade if no one's there to catch it? :Sunset Shimmer: Sorry. Too blissed out from the show to care right now. Talk tomorrow? :Sunset Shimmer: snoring :buzzes, alarm sounds :Sunset Shimmer: Hmm? sighs :Sunset Shimmer: It... can't be. It's still— :Rainbow Dash: Starswirled day one! Come and get it! :whack! :Rainbow Dash: Oh! Uh, sorry. I'll be more careful from now on. :Sunset Shimmer: Okay, Equestrian magic. :Sunset Shimmer: My... :Sunset Shimmer: ...do-over... :Sunset Shimmer: ...can... :Sunset Shimmer: ...end now! Cue Snips, and push Sandalwood out of the way in three, two... :Snips: You stage direct— Whoa! groans :splat! :Snips: Aww. Could've warned me, you know? :Sunset Shimmer: Tried that. You called me a witch. :Snips: gasps Are you?! :Sunset Shimmer: grunts :Festival Artist: Hey, watch it! :Sunset Shimmer: Sorry. Thought you didn't come up 'til later. I'll make a note of that for next time. Day seventeen – saw paint guy by food truck right before he breaks up with his girlfriend. It's not you, it's her. I'm not a witch. I'm just gonna go. :Festival Artist: Yeah, well... you better run! :Sunset Shimmer: Run from my problems? I... actually haven't tried that yet. :starts :vrooming :screeching :Twilight Sparkle: yelps Sunset! Slow down! :Equestria Girls: yelping :Sunset Shimmer: I gotta break out of here somehow! Maybe if I leave the campgrounds, it'll finally end! :Pinkie Pie: What. Are. You. Talking about?! :Sunset Shimmer: This is all your fault! :Equestria Girls: screaming :backfires :dies :creaks :Pinkie Pie: Are you saying the calendar industry cooked up a conspiracy to make every day today just to save paper?! :Sunset Shimmer: No, I'm not saying that at all. :Pinkie Pie: You're right. It's too obvious. :Sunset Shimmer: Sorry to hijack the RV while you were all sleeping, but I've tried everything except leaving. :Twilight Sparkle: Hmm... It's possible a snag in the fabric of spacetime could cause a... :Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer: ...temporal point – i.e., this day – to fold in on itself and thereby repeat. :beat :Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer: You really have done this a lot. :beat :Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer: Okay, you've made your point! Stop! :Sunset Shimmer: sighs This time loop started because I missed PostCrush. So why didn't it end when I saw them? :Twilight Sparkle: You sure it's only about PostCrush? :Sunset Shimmer: Uh... :Pinkie Pie: I probably ask you this every day, but what did Princess Twilight say when you told her about this? :Sunset Shimmer: The journal! Of course! How did I not try that weeks ago? :beat :Pinkie Pie: giggles Seriously though, why didn't you? Are you asking yourself, "Self, how do you spend seventeen days with my best friend Pinkie Pie without asking for help until now?" :Sunset Shimmer: Uh... :Twilight Sparkle: Still think this is only about PostCrush? :Applejack: Bad news. Transmission's shot. Repairs ain't gonna be cheap. Tow truck says he'll need cash tomorrow. :Rainbow Dash: yawns :Sunset Shimmer: sarcastically Tomorrow? Sure. Tell him I'll give him a million bucks if I see him! :chirping :Sunset Shimmer: snoring :buzzes, alarm sounds :Sunset Shimmer: Huh? :thud :Sunset Shimmer: groans :Twilight Sparkle: giggles :Rainbow Dash: Starswirled day one! Come and get it! :whack! :Sunset Shimmer: Ow. :Rainbow Dash: Oops! Heh. Sorry. I'll be more careful from now on. :Sunset Shimmer: No, Rainbow Dash. You won't! Every day you say that, but you never are! Why won't you change?! :beat :Rainbow Dash: Okaaaaay... :Pinkie Pie: What do you call a PostCrush fan with three eyes? Pinkie Pie! :Pinkie Pie: So you think Princess Twilight can help you with this temporal loop thingy? :Sunset Shimmer: sighs I sure hope so. :Pinkie Pie: slurping :buzzing :Princess Twilight Sparkle: Sunset, I've been doing some research, and it looks like you've found another long lost Equestrian artifact. :Sunset Shimmer: Lucky me. :Princess Twilight Sparkle: The Time Twirler. I don't know how it found its way into your world, but when activated, it has the power to loop time. What you're experiencing isn't simply magic run amok or a wish gone awry. Somepony is using the Time Twirler to cause this. :Sunset Shimmer: If we find whoever used the Time Twirler to start the loop, we'll be able to end it for good. Tell the others we've got a new mission. :Rainbow Dash: That was just a little preview of the rad-tacular... under :Pinkie Pie: Whoever has the Time Twirler is the only person besides you who isn't in the same place doing the same thing every day. Have you noticed anyone who doesn't belong? Anyone out of place? Anyone... evil?! :Sunset Shimmer: I don't think so. How could I? Every day is the same! :and Bon Bon ::Every day's the same :Sunset Shimmer: It goes round and round. Wait. What was that? :Artist ::Round and round and round and round ::Round and round and– :Sunset Shimmer: Hey, what are you listening to? :Festival Artist: Meh. :Dazzlings ::So ordinary, stuck on repeat :Sunset Shimmer: I think we've got a clue. :Dazzlings ::Gotta find the passion, passion, passion :Equestria Girls: gasp :Pinkie Pie: They must be a last-minute addition! :Sunset Shimmer: Who? :Rainbow Dash: But they lost their voices! They gotta be using magic! :Applejack: That or vocal processing. :Rainbow Dash: They wouldn't! Wait, what am I talking about? Of course they would. :Sunset Shimmer: Who are you talking about?! gasps :Dazzlings ::Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, let's find ::Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, let's find ::Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, let's find the magic :Sunset Shimmer: The Dazzlings are back?! :Dazzlings ::Let's find the magic :Dazzlings ::Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh ::Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh ::Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh ::Ooh... :cheers :Adagio Dazzle: sighs That song's called Find the Magic. voice Human scum. :feedback :Sunset Shimmer: Seriously? :Rarity: The chord progression is kind of samey-samey. :Sunset Shimmer: And the Dazzlings are behind the time loop! :Rarity: Still no excuse for lazy songwriting. :Rainbow Dash: So what are we gonna do? :Sunset Shimmer: New mission – we have to get backstage. :Twilight Sparkle: Our backstage passes are only good for day two, and you're not a V.I.P. :Sunset Shimmer: groans :Pinkie Pie: You're a V.-important-P. to me. :Sunset Shimmer: The key is getting past him. :Snips: Uh, we just want an autograph. :Snips and Snails: crying :Twilight Sparkle: Ugh. :Fluttershy: He's terrible. :Rainbow Dash: Yikes. :Rarity: Oh, my. :Pinkie Pie: The weak shall crumble before me! I got this! :Sunset Shimmer: Wait! If you want to help, let me come up with a plan. No distractions, no detours, no... walking off while I'm talking to you. :Pinkie Pie: Last summer, weren't you working at the, um...? :Security Guard: Cat food convention? :Pinkie Pie: off-sync Cat food convention? Oh, that's right! Mm-hmm! Uh, you were the guy who... :Security Guard: Yeah. I... got... fired! :Pinkie Pie: Because, mmm... now, what happened again? :Security Guard: I tried taking a kitten home with me, all right? But that's against the rules! :Sunset Shimmer: groans If she blows this thing, I'll have to start all over tomorrow! :Pinkie Pie: Was it an orange cat? :Security Guard: Tuxedo! Ask me her name! See what happens! :beat :Pinkie Pie: What was her na—? :snip! :slams :Pinkie Pie: Ohhh. I guess I don't got this. whimpers :Sunset Shimmer: You don't. But together, we do. For a time looper, today's failure is tomorrow's success. :buzzes, alarm sounds :Rainbow Dash: Starswirled day one! Come and get it! :whack! :Rainbow Dash: Heh. Sorry. :Fluttershy: laughs Sorry. :Pinkie Pie: What do you call a PostCrush fan with three eyes? Whoa! :splat! :beep :Adagio Dazzle: voice Human scum. :feedback :cheers :Snips: Uh, we just want an autograph. :Snips and Snails: crying :Security Guard: gasps :pop music :Sunset Shimmer: Say hello to Hattie the kitty cat. :purrs :Security Guard: tearing up Hello, Mr. Kitty. :Sunset Shimmer: If you spend all your time keeping people out, how are you ever gonna let anybody in... to your heart? :Security Guard: Oh, gosh... Go ahead and go backstage, the both of you's! :Pinkie Pie: Really? Wow, thanks! Great idea, Sunset! :Sunset Shimmer: We came up with it together. :click! :door opens :Sonata Dusk: Ooooh, that was our best show yet! :Aria Blaze: The loop is really working. :Adagio Dazzle: Of course it's working. It was my idea. :Sunset Shimmer: I knew it! I bet they're hiding the Time Twirler somewhere in their tour bus. :Pinkie Pie: Nice thinking. Also, looks more like a tour van to me. :door closes :door opens :Sunset Shimmer: Stay here and stand guard. If you see anyone coming, sound the alarm. :door closes :Pinkie Pie: You got it! No one's gonna get by me! No way, no how! Nuh-uh! Nope! Nah, nah-ah! :Adagio Dazzle: Wait. Did one of you remember to take the bread out of the toaster? :Aria Blaze: It's not my job to not start fires. :Sonata Dusk: scoffs How was I supposed to know you can't put tacos in the toaster? :Adagio Dazzle: groans You two are so annoying. Let's go. :Pinkie Pie: Keepin' watch. That's what I— sniffs What's that smell? sniffs Could it be? gasps Puffed Pastry's exclusive star-crusted, cinnamon-dipped churros! whimpers Now's probably not the best time to go get one. On the other hand, if I get two, then Sunset could have one with me. No! I will not give in! slurps No. No, no, no! panting So good... No! No! whimpers :Sunset Shimmer: Not here. groans Ugh, where is it? :click! :Sunset Shimmer: Who leaves toast in a toaster? Honestly. :door opens :Adagio Dazzle: Don't even think about eating our toast, Sunset Shimmer! :Sunset Shimmer: laugh, sighs I was wrong. This is the worst possible time for churros. :Adagio Dazzle: What are you doing on our bus? :Sunset Shimmer: Sorry, not sorry, Adagio. But it's time to take this track off repeat. I heard you admit the time loop was your idea. :Adagio Dazzle: Time loop? What? We looped a vocal track. :The Dazzlings: laughing :Adagio Dazzle: gasps Hey! :Sunset Shimmer: You're telling the truth. :Adagio Dazzle: Of course I am! :Sunset Shimmer: But your song. "Every day is the same". :Adagio Dazzle: That's about being stuck in this miserable human world with no magic or hope of returning to Equestria. :Aria Blaze: And by the way, if there's Equestrian magic afoot around here, we call dibs. :Sunset Shimmer: I thought if anyone would want to be able to redo the day and fix their mistakes, it's you three. :Adagio Dazzle: We made the mistake of using our powers to manipulate Canterlot High School, and we've paid the price for it with our magic. :Sonata Dusk: Unless you count the magic of vocal processing. :Adagio Dazzle: Which I don't! What I'm saying is we already get a do-over with every new day. It's called living life. :Sonata Dusk: You should try it sometime. :The Dazzlings: laughing :Sunset Shimmer: I can't! :Aria Blaze: Poor Sunset Shimmer. Are you mad? :Sunset Shimmer: I don't get a new day, okay? I get this day forever! Nothing changes! I can't tell you how sick I am of Pinkie Pie ruining everything by running off to get churros! I hate churros! :Pinkie Pie: Oh. I, uh... just wanted to say the Dazzlings are back, but I see you see they see you seeing them, and you've seen me too, so, um... see ya. crying Cool tour bus! :Sunset Shimmer: No, Pinkie! I didn't mean it! :Adagio Dazzle: If the day's always the same, maybe you're the one who needs to change. :doors close :drives away :Pinkie Pie: crying :gasping :Sunset Shimmer: Pinkie Pie, wait up! I'm sorry. :Pinkie Pie: It's okay! Did you convince the Dazzlings to break the time loop? whimpering :Sunset Shimmer: No. It wasn't them. :Pinkie Pie: Oh. Well... I'm gonna find a nice line to wait in so I don't ruin it for you again. sobs You deserve to have a good day, Sunset. crying :Sunset Shimmer: So do you, Pinkie Pie. :buzzes, alarm sounds :Twilight Sparkle: giggles :Rainbow Dash: Starswirled day one! Come and get it! :Sunset Shimmer: Not today! :Applejack: ..."Get your own chicken coop!" :Fluttershy: take, laughs :Pinkie Pie: What do you call a PostCrush fan with three eyes? :Sunset Shimmer: You call her Pinkie Pie, because you spell your name with three I's! :Fluttershy: Ohhhh. laughs Puns. :Sunset Shimmer: In your face, mud! :Twilight Sparkle: Uhhh, you okay? :Sunset Shimmer: Never better. :Pinkie Pie: A line?! Ah! This day's already amazing! :Sunset Shimmer: I know! Pick whichever you want. They're all slow, but security is an art. It can't be rushed. :beep :Pinkie Pie: gasps Win a tandem bicycle?! :zip! :Applejack: You two have fun now! :Pinkie Pie: All I have to do is guess how many candies are in the jar. And my sugar senses say... three hundred and five! :buzzer :Pinkie Pie: Awww. :Sunset Shimmer: Five hundred seventy-two and a half, counting the green jellybean you ate part of in the parking lot. :Pinkie Pie: Whee! :Sunset Shimmer and Pinkie Pie: giggling :screech! :Pinkie Pie: gasps :Sunset Shimmer and Pinkie Pie: laughing :Pinkie Pie: Oh, Sunset! laughing :clicks :Sunset Shimmer and Pinkie Pie: laughing :Sunset Shimmer: whistles :Pinkie Pie: gasps :splat! :Sunset Shimmer and Pinkie Pie: laughing :door opens :Pinkie Pie: giggling :Pinkie Pie: This is the best day ever! And now, for the grand finale! Post—! sniffs What's that smell? :Sunset Shimmer: You'll see. :Puffed Pastry: Puffed Pastry's exclusive Starswirl cinnamon-swirled churros! Get zem while ze're marginally fresher than a little bit! :Pinkie Pie: gasps How did you know?! :Sunset Shimmer: muffled Two, please. :Pinkie Pie: sniffs :Sunset Shimmer: You know, when I did things alone my way, I realized having a perfect day wasn't perfect without... you. :Pinkie Pie: Awwww. :clang! :Sunset Shimmer: Ow! Mine's hard as a rock! This is like eating a crowbar. :Pinkie Pie: giggles I know! noisily :Festival Intern: Puffed Pastry Your lousy golf cart broke down on me for the last time! Find someone else to deliver churros backstage to PostCrush, because I quit! :Sunset Shimmer and Pinkie Pie: laughing :Pinkie Pie: See what happens when you embrace the chaos of our friendship? :Sunset Shimmer: This couldn't happen with all the mission-planning in the world. :Pinkie Pie: Ooh, I hope they like us! You must've met them on one of the other days. Tell me what happens! :Sunset Shimmer: laughs Nope. First time. And I'm glad it's with the other half of my dynamic duo. You ready? :on door :slides open :Sunset Shimmer: Special delivery! :Pinkie Pie: We are huge, huge, ginormous fans! :Supernova Zap: Heeeey. The usual delivery guy looks like two girls today. :thud :Supernova Zap: I mean, today's the first time we have done this! Yesterday was, um... a different day. :Sunset Shimmer: Today can be a funny thing. :Kiwi Lollipop: Word. Thanks for being fans, but we gotta... you know... get on stage. :Pinkie Pie: Of course! We don't want to keep you. Come on, Sunset. :Sunset Shimmer: But before you go on, at least give me the honor of shaking your hand. As a thank-you for all your music and anything else you might've done to me. I mean, for me. :Kiwi Lollipop: Anything for a fan. :whoosh! :Kiwi Lollipop: Tomorrow has to be perfect! We've only got one shot at this! :Supernova Zap: groans As if I'm not super-duper aware, K-Lo! :sounds :Supernova Zap: Ooh... :zap! :Lollipop ::(Yeah) :PostCrush ::Be the true, true, true original ::Dare to be what you are meant to be :zap! :PostCrush ::Working hard, that's our thing ::All this way, we're perfect, perfectly true :zap! :PostCrush ::True, true original ::True, true original :zap! :cheers :Kiwi Lollipop: groans Your voice? So flat! Ugh! I can't! :Supernova Zap: groans Whatever! We can just do it all over again! :zap! :Sunset Shimmer: gasps You found the Time Twirler! You're the ones causing the time loop! :Supernova Zap: Pause. How did you see my brain? :Kiwi Lollipop: We're gonna loop our show 'til it's perfect! A fangirl like you wouldn't get it. :Supernova Zap: Unless you're such a fangirl, you do get it. :Kiwi Lollipop: You know fans can never get it. :Sunset Shimmer: But I do. I wanted things to go perfectly, too. But now I know they never do. :Supernova Zap: Then we. Stop. Never! :Kiwi Lollipop: And now that we know you're in on our little secret, you'll never set foot inside this festival again. :Sunset Shimmer: Go ahead. Take our pictures and hang them up. Tomorrow morning, they'll all disappear. :Kiwi Lollipop: Ever heard of drawings? :Sunset Shimmer: Everything resets. :Supernova Zap: You don't, and neither do we. Now that I've seen your faces, I'm an art school dropout, and you better believe I can draw your faces so good, guards will ban you at the gate from now until 4eva! :Kiwi Lollipop: 4eva-eva! :Pinkie Pie: No! :Kiwi Lollipop: Yeah, she can. :Supernova Zap: Mmmm-hmmmm. Security! We got a code chartreuse – crazy fan alert! :Sunset Shimmer: How are you gonna let anyone in if you keep kicking people out?! :closes :Sunset Shimmer: Tonight is my last chance to stop this before I get banned for life! :Sunset Shimmer: Think fast, Sunset. Come on, think! Okay... If we climb up this tree, attach a rope there, and swing over and... sighs Who am I kidding? I'm done for. :Pinkie Pie: At least we'll be together. :Sunset Shimmer: You know what? That actually makes being trapped at an eternal music festival seem not half bad. :Pinkie Pie: sniffs What's that smell? sniffs Could it be? gasps Puffed Pastry's exclusive star-crusted, cinnamon-dipped churros! :Sunset Shimmer: Oh, yeah. Um, it was a little too inedible for my taste. :beat :Sunset Shimmer and Pinkie Pie: Like eating a crowbar! :Pinkie Pie: whispering Churros is magic! :opens :Security Guard: Hey! You two! I remember you. :Sunset Shimmer: You do? :Security Guard: Yeah. You respected my security line earlier today. So many of these kids just don't get it. :Pinkie Pie: We get it! :Security Guard: So I thought, "Hey, self, these gals aren't crazy fans. They're just fans. And they didn't do anything... illegal." :Pinkie Pie: Weren't about to, either! :Security Guard: You're just big fans of PostCrush. And since security is all about karma, I thought it's only right you should be able to see the show. :Sunset Shimmer: Mister, you are the best security guard ever! :Security Guard: Oh, gosh. chuckles Go on in! :Sunset Shimmer: Final mission – get the Time Twirler from K-Lo's hair and turn it– twirl it off, or– groans Make it not work anymore! Wait. :Pinkie Pie: What's wrong? :Sunset Shimmer: It's just that... I've already seen PostCrush. But if we break the time loop right now, you won't. We're ruining PostCrush's only reunion show. :Pinkie Pie: scoffs Are you kidding?! They trapped my best friend at a super fun music festival without me for weeks! They are so going down! :Supernova Zap: sighs I'm getting tired of living the same day over and over. Can this please be our last performance? :Kiwi Lollipop: We've been over this, Su-Z. We don't stop until we get it perfect. :boom! :Pinkie Pie: Sorry to interrupt, buuuut... :Sunset Shimmer: ...you have something that doesn't belong to you. :Supernova Zap: gasps Who let you two back in?! :Sunset Shimmer: Give us the Time Twirler now! :Kiwi Lollipop: You wouldn't dare! If you were real fans, you'd want this show to be perfect! :Sunset Shimmer: Eh. Nothing's perfect. Right, Pinkie Pie? :Pinkie Pie: Yup! grunting You just gotta make the best with what you've got! :clunk! :Kiwi Lollipop: growls :Supernova Zap: Yah! :Sunset Shimmer: grunting :Kiwi Lollipop: Give it back! :Sunset Shimmer and Kiwi Lollipop: grunting Whoa! :bing! :whip! :clatter! :Sunset Shimmer, Pinkie Pie, Kiwi Lollipop, and Supernova Zap: grunting :Announcer: Let me hear three big cheers for the two best friends who got back together for one incredible night! PostCruuuuush! :gasps :Sunset Shimmer: grunts :sounds :whoosh! :Kiwi Lollipop: sobs Our legacy is destroyed! Everything was riding on this show! And you ruined it! :cheers :Sunset Shimmer: Are you sure about that? :Crowd: chanting PostCrush! PostCrush! PostCrush! :Sunset Shimmer: Your fans don't want perfection. They just want to see you rocking out and having fun. Sometimes, the flaws and silly mistakes are what makes the experience perfect. That's the best part about seeing live music. And it's the best part of being friends. :cheers :Kiwi Lollipop: Heh. We did use to have a lot of fun. :Supernova Zap: Guess we got so wrapped up in the pressure to be perfect... :Kiwi Lollipop: ...we forgot. :Sunset Shimmer: So what do you say? :Kiwi Lollipop: I don't know. This one's for real. :Supernova Zap: sighs Let's do it then. For real. It'll be you and me. Just like old times. Whatever happens happens. :Crowd: chanting PostCrush! PostCrush! PostCrush! :Sunset Shimmer: I think we just played Starswirled! :Supernova Zap: Yeah, you did! :Kiwi Lollipop: Get over here and take a photo with us! :Sunset Shimmer: Now this is a perfect moment! :Pinkie Pie: giggles :clicks :buzzes, alarm sounds :Pinkie Pie: snoring Churros... Nom-nom-nom... :Sunset Shimmer: Starswirled day two! :Pinkie Pie: gasps Yes! We did it! laughs Woo-hoo! What do you wanna do today, Sunset? :Sunset Shimmer: Whatever the day brings us. Yesterday was the longest three weeks of my life! :Sunset Shimmer and Pinkie Pie: laughing :Pinkie Pie: Yeah, I guess it would've been! :credits